


"I just wanna have some fun, is all."

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roughness, Vaginal Sex, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: It was long into the night when the breath was knocked from Tasi’s lungs. His friend’s, still-dripping, maren form unceremoniously flopped onto his back while he laid belly-down in the sand. He focused on regaining his breath, waited for them to get comfortable before humming in question.





	"I just wanna have some fun, is all."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt _"I just wanna have some fun, is all."_
> 
> Fishboy's in maren form, Tasi's in humanoid form.

It was long into the night when the breath was knocked from **[Tasi](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=42292099)** ’s lungs. His friend’s, still-dripping, maren form unceremoniously flopped onto his back while he laid belly-down in the sand. He focused on regaining his breath, waited for them to get comfortable before humming in question.

“Oh, you’re not sleeping,” **[Fishboy](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=37702429)**  pointed out, their voice holding a mix of surprise and disappointment.

“No.”

“Are you busy?”

“Yes.”

Fishboy propped themself up on their forearms and easily wedged their lower half between Tasi’s legs. “Liar,” they accused, rolling their hips against his backside.

“Mm. What do you want?” he asked, already knowing the answer when he unmistakably felt Fishboy’s tip.

“ _I just wanna have some fun, is all_.”

Tasi shivered at the feel of Fishboy’s long, slimy tongue trailing up his spine. “Later.”

Fishboy hissed, jerked their hips in retaliation. “ _Now_.”

“How am I going to lure in your next toy for you if I look like I’m close to bursting and can barely walk?”

“…I don’t know.”

“Exactly.”

Tasi listened to them huff in frustration, their tail slapping against the ground in thought. After a moment they changed their approach — gently laid flush on him and affectionately nuzzled into the crook of his neck, their hands lightly sliding up and down his sides. “Please, Tasi? No eggs, promise.”

Never able to refuse them, Tasi sighed in defeat. “No eggs,” he echoed, ignoring his own twinge of disappointment.

He felt Fishboy grin against his shoulder — sharp-teeth and triumphant. Wasting no time, they hastily rubbed themself against Tasi’s ass until they were panting and their cock, steadily leaking, was fully unsheathed.

Tasi bit his lip, barely had time to brace himself before Fishboy’s thick length was pressing into his still-tight slit without any hesitation. When they were completely seated, they shifted their weight to the upper half of their torso, firmly, unnecessarily, pinning Tasi to the ground.

“So tight, so warm,” they growled, asserting a pace that suited them before Tasi had time to fully adjust. “ _Mine_.”

“Yours,” Tasi softly affirmed. He absently fisted the sand around him as sounds of pleasure and exertion permeated the air around them; managed to pivot himself just enough so his sweet spot was hit with almost every stroke. He closed his eyes when Fishboy’s wild, pink hair obscured most of the moons’ light from his vision.

Tasi smiled to himself when he felt Fishboy knot him, shivered when he felt the first egg being passed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr (fr blog: [**@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/), nsfw blog: [**@ifisitsitfits**](https://ifisitsitfits.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
